


First words don't have to be the kindest

by Pai61



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Normal AU, One Shot, SnowBaz, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pai61/pseuds/Pai61
Summary: Baz is a model/musician (I know, so talented) and Simon is just a regular bro (sorry, bruv). They are destined to be together, but the marks on their arms that identify the first words their soulmate will speak to them, aren't the kindest. Maybe first impressions aren't everything?BTW: I don't own any of the following characters, they all belong to the super fabulous Rainbow Rowell. I am not making any profit of the following fic, and I do not intend to infringe upon copyright.





	First words don't have to be the kindest

**Baz**

I stare at my wrist and the scrawl on it.

“You’re a real prick you know that?”

This twat has to have made his first words sound like I’m just a bully, doesn’t he. I can’t believe this wanker is going to say that to me. I wonder what I would have to do to draw that kind of reaction. He sounds touchy. I don’t think I like my soul mate very much to be honest. Which is why I put a patch on it. I kind of have to, since I am the world’s most famous model.

**Simon**

I glance at my wrist, and the bandage covering it. I know by heart the loopy cursive that is daintily printed on my wrist, which I thought belonged to Agatha, but she wouldn’t say such obscenities. 

“Why don’t you leave me the fuck alone you bloody wanker,” it says. Definitely not Agatha. I figured it had to be a guy, because all the girls I know wouldn’t talk to me that way, they’re all too dainty, or like Penny, they don’t waste their time on jack asses. I’m okay with it now though, it took a while, but I realized I was bi. Mr. Pitch helped me realize this, I mean, he’s hot. He kind of has to be, though. He is a model. Sometimes I wish he was my soulmate, it would be so cool. But also kind of terrifying, I mean, just always having to deal with the millions of fans that follow him as a model, and the billions of fans that listen to his music. He’s so talented, he is the world’s most famous model, and he has to play the violin as well. I came to terms a while ago that he is never going to be my soulmate, that I’m just stuck with this absolute prick for the rest of my life. 

**Baz**

I’m late, my boyfriend dumped me (he found out about my mark, he doesn’t have one), and I haven’t covered my wrist. I tug my hoodie down to cover the mark, and I push my sunglasses back up. Then, because I’m so distracted and because fate is an absolute bitch, I run straight into the most beautiful boy in the whole universe. Who is also carrying a hot coffee.

**Simon**

You’re a real prick, you know that?” I growl, “Running straight into a guy carrying a hot beverage. Before you can say soul mate this beautiful, stunning, gorgeous man whips off his sunglasses sneers and replies.

“Why don’t you leave me the fuck alone you bloody wanker.” I stop and stare at him, as I slowly begin to recognize him, and simultaneously take in his words. This prick of a famous musical model is my soulmate?

**Baz**

This strange beautiful bugger is my soulmate? I can’t believe it. We are staring at each other and the coffee is dripping off our clothes and probably giving me second degree burns, the clock is running, I’m going to be fired and I can’t bring myself to care, because this boy, is my soulmate. I place my expression in check, put my sunglasses back on, grab his hand, and tug him two blocks to my aunt's apartment (my current residence since I was dumped.)

“Get in,” I order and he stumbles inside, still holding that damn coffee, I take it away from him and sigh, pinching my nose.

“I’m Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, and you are?” I ask as politely as I can manage.

**Simon**

“Well this is all so very underwhelming,” I say, before he gives me a pointed look, “Snow, Simon Snow Salisbury. And I know already know you,” I tell him. He grimaces. I think I hear him mumble ‘damned publicity’ before he collapses on the couch.

“Don’t judge me too harshly for the decor, this is my aunt’s place, I’ve been staying here since I got dumped,” he says groaning, before ripping of his shirt. I’m gawking and salivating at the pale expanse before me before he comes over and snaps under my nose.

“Snow? Hello? I know I’m a model, but could you stop drooling? You’ll mess up the carpet,” he smirks and lifts my chin to meet his eyes (so grey). I smile.

“I can’t help it, your beautiful,” I tell him cheekily.

“Buy me dinner first before jumping me, please. I’m from a very traditional family, and it is custom to get to know your soulmate before shagging them,” he waggles his eyebrows and I laugh. We fit, and I suddenly feel terrible about his soulmate mark. He sees my frown and he backs off quickly.

“Shit sorry.”

“No, no, I just feel bad about you have such awful first words printed on your arm,” I tell him, my face easing up as I gaze at him. 

“Well,” he rubs the back of his neck, “Mine aren’t too pleasant either.”

“We’re even then, I guess,” I say laughing.

“We’ll have time to figure it out,” He tells me. I nod we stand there awkwardly before he smiles.

“How about now, want to go on a date?”

“What about your job?”

“They can’t afford to lose me, and anyways, once they get wind of you, it’ll be like a lottery ticket,” he rolls his eyes and tugs me closer to him. He leans down and kisses the mole on my cheek. I giggle and he rubs his nose against mine. 

**Baz**

I can’t believe this miracle of a boy is my soulmate. Oh, I’m so ready for the rest of my life.


End file.
